The Hero and The Champion
by hahagirl727
Summary: What happened if Rose Cousland came to Kirkwall in search of a lost Grey Warden? How would she interact with Hawke and the gang? These two legendary heroes try to become friends despite their differences...


**All belongs to the awesomeness of Bioware**

**The Hero and The Champion**

Rose Cousland looked upon the City of Chains from her post on the royal ship. She had heard tales of it from her many Warden informants. Nathanial had said it was a dearie city filled with nothing but crazy Templars and even crazier mages. Stroud had managed to pick up a recruit there, a young man named Carver Hawke who had visited the Royal Palace when Stroud came to deliver news of the Free Marches. He was a bright boy who could wield a great sword better than most.

But, with every piece of information Rose had heard of one thing kept coming up. A young woman named Hawke, sister to Carver… Who had apparently been making a name for herself in the city-state. She was named Champion and that title was not handed out easily. She was a mage, yet was treated like royalty among the zealots of Kirkwall.

However, the reason she came to Kirkwall was not for the Champion. Nathanial had told her that Anders was located in city-state and she came to collect him herself.

The ship had already docked when her husband had come to her clad in his royal armor. "I look ridiculous and I can barley move." King Alistair said with a frown.

Rose giggled at her husband's pout, that was one of things she loved most about him, his sense of humor. "You _do_ look very kingly."

He was about to respond with something witty when he noticed Knight-Commander-Meredith glaring at them from her position. "And there she is… I suspected her to be a lot scarier." He said.

From the angry letter she had sent to them Rose assumed Meredith was a bit off her rocker. They had let three mages flee to Ferelden, but Rose had always had a soft spot for mages and the Templars in Ferelden didn't have the iron fist that Meredith seemed to rule with. Alistair had come to settle the matter.

They both went to greet her. "King Alistair Therin and Queen Rose Cousland. It is an honor." She said. Rose noticed an elf beside her dressed in mage robes with an elaborate staff at his back. She assumed he was the First Enchanter.

This was a very different demeanor than the one she possessed in her letters. Before either of them could respond Knight-Commander-Meredith spoke. "Your Majesty, I see you have company, but there is a matter we must discuss immediately. If you would come back to The Gallows Courtyard… I'll make sure your bags and your wife are accommodated."

Rose scowled at the woman. She was not comfortable with being referred to as just _the wife. _But, Rose knew better than to pick a fight with the bloody Knight-Commander. She noticed that Alistair was ready to tell Meredith off, but she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and nodded to him.

"Goodbye love," Alistair said, kissing her lightly as Meredith and her elven companion escorted him away. Rose then saw when they left a woman had been standing behind them. She was very young, with black hair, bright blue eyes, and was dressed in elaborate armor. "I see you've met our Knight-Commander and part time Viscount."

"And who might you be?" Rose asked.

The woman gave a small bow. "I am Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and professional errand runner."

"I'm Rose."

"I know, Rose Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander, and Queen of Ferelden. I do my homework."

Rose shyly tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. She still looked the same from the day she took the joining. The same red hair tied back loosely with her mother's yellow ribbon, green eyes, freckles, and slim build. "I've always hated all those titles."

Hawke laughed lightly. "I only have one, thankfully." She commented. "As acting Champion, Knight-Commander-Meredith has given me the job of making sure you are comfortable in the city."

"Is there a tavern around?" Rose asked. "After all that sailing I'm in need of a drink."

Hawke beamed. "I like the way you think, The Hanged Man is just around here. You can meet some of my friends. Us fabled heroes of legend have to stick together."

Rose followed Hawke at a brisk pace as they made their way to the tavern. People gave her strange glances. Rose had decided to don her Grey Warden armor, for appearances. "Would you like to know of your brother?" She asked.

Hawke stopped suddenly and turned towards Rose. "You've seen him?! Is he alright?! He barley has time to write these days."

"Yes I have seen him, he's alive and well. Although he kept mentioning some elven girl…"

"Thank the Maker," Hawke said.

They entered The Hanged Man. The place was bustling with activity. None of them seemed to notice that a Champion and a Hero were in the same place. Hawke lead Rose over to a private suite and opened the door to find a group of people playing some sort of card game.

A beardless dwarf at the head of the table looked up from the game to peer at Rose. "Who's the friend Hawke?"

The Champion put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "The Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander, and Queen of that very same country."

For the first time in his life Varric's jaw dropped as Rose entered the room. All of Hawke's companions stood from their seats and a silence engulfed the room.

That was until Isabela threw her arms around Rose. "Rosie! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Isabela! You look… Different…" Rose said as the pirate let go of her.

"I changed my look since you last saw me. I needed something more festive."

"Is there something I should know of?" Hawke asked.

"Isabela taught me how to be a duelist," Rose said. "And I must say it has helped me a lot."

"I did offer my other services, but you declined. Shame, you are a pretty thing."

Rose held up her hand to show a ring on her finger. "Married woman."

"Alas!" Isabela sighed dramatically and threw herself into a chair.

"You were in Ferelden?" Hawke questioned.

"Sweetheart, I've been everywhere."

"I suppose some introductions are in order," Hawke said.

The beardless dwarf stood from his seat. "I'm Varric Tethras, master storyteller, and this is Bianca." He commented pointing to his crossbow at his back. Rose had seen stranger things than a man who named his crossbow, but it was odd how he referred to the object so affectionately.

Rose was introduced to the rest of Hawke's group. Fenris, an elf with white hair and strange markings, Aveline, the orange haired guard captain, Merrill, a dalish elf, and she was told they were also aligned with a Prince from Starkhaven, but he didn't frequent pubs.

"Hey? Where's Blondie?" Varric asked.

Hawke stared at her cards. "Probably at the clinic."

"Who's Blondie?" Rose asked as she watched the game called Diamondback from her place next to Hawke.

"Our resident healer," Isabela said.

"Abomination," Fenris muttered.

"Why's that?" Rose queried.

"He made a sour deal with a spirit," Varric said.

Rose was suddenly reminded of Justice for some odd reason. She missed the kind spirit as much as she missed Anders. "I knew a spirit once…"

"Really?" Hawke asked.

"Yes… He was a tortured soul trapped in a human body."

"Sounds familiar," Hawke breathed taking a sip of her drink.

"His name was Justice."

That was when Hawke spit out the ale she was drinking.


End file.
